Justice League of America, 146
United We Fall! In the parallel universe of Earth-One, the Red Tornado has seemingly been restored to life. While most of the Justice League are thrilled to see the Red Tornado, Superman has doubts because the first time the Red Tornado came back from the dead, it was as a pawn of T.O. Morrow. The Phantom Stranger mystically probes the Red Tornado's consciousness, but his findings are inconclusive. Superman tests the Red Tornado with three questions. The Red Tornado answers all the questions correctly, but he should not have known the true answer to the third question. With the ploy revealed, the Red Tornado attacks the JLA. The Hawkman, and the Hawkgirl, subdue the Red Tornado. The consciousness animating the Red Tornado's body departs, leaving behind the lifeless shell of the Red Tornado. The JLA suspect the involvement of the Construct. Wonder Woman suggests that the Construct could be using the Red Tornados body as an automaton the same way she was.See Justice League of America, #143 (June, 1977) for more on Wonder Woman’s ordeal. In response, Hawkman states that this is total war and that we need everyone to win it, proposes that the Hawkgirl be granted membership in the JLA. Superman states the team's by-laws, wherein prospective new members cannot duplicate existing members powers or skills. The Hawkman threatens to resign from the team, unless the Hawkgirl is granted membership. The Phantom Stranger suggests tabling the discussion until the current crisis has been dealt with, and that half of them seek those who have encountered the Contruct and the other half follow Wonder Woman’s lead, then departs. The JLA with the Hawkgirl, split into two teams, to mount their investigation. Unseen by the departing heroes, the Red Tornado's lifeless body stirs. The Batman, the Green Arrow, and Superman journey to Atlantis, to confer with Aquaman, and the Atom who are in an Atlantean War Room. As they discuss, the Construct III activates an Atlantean defensive cannon, and fires on the war room. With Superman protecting the JLA, Aquaman destroys the cannon. The Atom determines that the Construct is in Manhattan. The Red Tornado struggles to stand. Meanwhile, the Black Canary, the Hawkgirl, the Hawkman, and Wonder Woman travel to Paradise Island, to probe Wonder Woman's memories. The domination of the Red Tornado was similar to Wonder Woman's own domination, during a prior case. Wonder Woman now suspects the Construct to have been behind her domination, as well. The Red Tornado struggles to fly. The Hawkman reaffirms his desire to see the Hawkgirl in the JLA. Should a conflict arise with the current tradition for membership, the Hawkman will support the Hawkgirl, regardless of the consequences. With Wonder Woman's memories restored, she knows that she was dominated by the Construct II. As the Construct II was destroyed in that encounter, Wonder Woman now knows that they face the third incarnation of their foe. Wonder Woman also knows where to find the Construct III – in Manhattan. The JLA with Hawkgirl, reassembles in New York and storm the basement of the World Trade Center. The Green Arrow discovers the Contruct III's hidden lair. The JLA with the Hawkgirl, attack the Construct III, but they're too late. The consciousness of the Construct III has already departed it's physical shell. The Red Tornado joins the JLA and the Hawkgirl declaring that he is his true self once again. The JLA does not believe the Red Tornado, suspecting that he is still a pawn of the Construct III. Superman departs for Metropolis, taking Aquaman, the Atom, the Batman, and the Green Arrow with him. The Black Canary, the Hawkgirl, the Hawkman, and Wonder Woman are left behind to watch over the Red Tornado. The Red Tornado offers an impassioned speech to plead for his comrades' faith in his revival. The Hawkgirl is the first to believe the Red Tornado, followed quickly by the Black Canary, then Wonder Woman. The Red Tornado is able to track the Construct III through the mental link established by its domination over him. The Construct III has taken over all the electrical systems at the Galaxy Broadcasting Building and has placed Aquaman, the Atom, the Batman, the Green Arrow, and Superman under its mental domination. The Construct III prepares to dominate the city through the broadcast transmissions of the Galaxy Broadcasting Network. The Red Tornado confronts the Construct III. Thanks to the faith of his fellow JLA members, the Red Tornado triumphs over the Construct III. Wonder Woman uses a piece of Amazon technology to prevent the creation of a fourth Construct. The Red Tornado returns to active status with the JLA and Hawkgirl is granted membership. Featured Characters * Justice League of America ** Aquaman ** Atom ** Batman ** Black Canary ** Green Arrow ** Hawkgirl -- Joins Team ** Hawkman ** Phantom Stranger ** Red Tornado -- Resurrected ** Superman ** Wonder Woman Supporting Characters * T.O. Morrow * Queen Hippolyta Villains * Azgore, the Demon of Death – mentioned only * The Construct * The Construct II -- The second mind-monster born from the spectrum of airwaves. * The Construct III -- The entity inhabiting the Red Tornado in this issue. * Count Crystal – mentioned only Other Characters * Elongated Man – mentioned only *Willow and her Island – mentioned only Locations * Rutland, Vermont * New York City ** Island of Manhattan ** World Trade Center *Atlantis ** Atlantean War Chamber *Paradise Island *Galaxy Broadcasting Building (HQ for Galaxy Communications), Metropolis *Injustice Gang *Injustice Gang Satellite *Gotham City -- mentioned only Items *Robot Plane Notes * This is the third and final incarnation of the Construct concluding a story-arc involving Wonder Woman's 'possession' that is first hinted at in Justice League of America, #139 (February, 1977). References